To Love A Friend
by Emily Lee 18
Summary: This was something that I made up randomly. Don't judge me but I have bad grammer. I hope that all you HP fans love it!


**I hope you like this book. This is my second book so please be nice. My last one wasn't so hot. I don't have the best spelling so you know. Please don't make a rude review. Just say that you dislike it, not hate it. The first names are different from the ones J.K. Rowling gave them. I'm making them kings and queens. I'm narrating as Roxy Ravenclaw.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything that involves Harry Potter. It's all J. K. Rowling's brilliant idea. **

To Love a Best Friend

Book 1

**Game of Love**

**Chapter 1**

**The Meeting of Best Friends**

I was walking home from Muggle School with my best friend, Heather Hufflepuff.

"Hey Heather, is that George and Sean that I see?"

I had a major crush on Sean. Heather likes George.

"Roxy, you shouldn't like bad boys. I mean real devious boys; they'll get you into trouble!" said Heather.

"You know that 'trouble' is my 'middle name.' Besides, I can't help but like him a lot. He's just so cute," replied Roxy. "Plus my family would kill me if I liked George,"

George and Sean looked up to see Roxy and Heather.

"Hey Heather!" said George, "Roxy,"

"Sup Roxy," said Sean, "Hufflepuff,"

"Hey George," said Heather, "Hey Sean,"

"Sup Sean," I said, "Gryffindor,"

George's parents and my parents don't exactly get along with each other, thus making our parents born with hatred for each other. Heather went to talk and walk with George. Sean and I did the same, but took a different route. Sean's parents and Heather's parents don't exactly get along with each other, thus making their parents born with hatred for each other. We both knew that we liked each other, but never showed that we care about it, we'd rather die instead of telling each other that we like each other. We walked until we got to my castle. All four castles were right next to each other. Then something amazing happened. It was the first and maybe last kiss that I'll ever have with him.

My mother came walking outside to see that. She screamed and we broke apart quickly. The prime minister came outside to see why she was screaming. I ran inside before he could say a word. Sean ran to his house as fast as possible, but my mother hit him with a freezing spell. Sean froze, and my father came walking over. I ran in my room and walked out on the balcony to see what happened, but my mother was too smart for me, and shut and locked the door.

She came in my room screaming at me: "YOU ARE TO YOUNG TO DATE ANYONE! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT PRMISSION! YOU ARE TO GO TO SCHOOL AND COME STRIAGHT HOME WITH HEATHER! NOONE ELSE! You hear?"

"Yes… Yes, Mother, but I…" I said.

"What?" she screamed.

"Nothing,"

"You are from now until next month GROUNDED!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed.

"DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME!" she screamed back.

They both left. I was alone. I was furious because of my mother, happy because Sean and I had our first kiss, and curious for what did she do to him. I had a feeling that she just let him go. I was up all night thinking about how amazing that kiss was.

**Chapter 2**

**An Upsetting Week**

I woke up to see a gift on my desk. I went to it and started with the card that was neatly folded and sealed.

I opened it and it had said:

Dear Roxy Ravenclaw,

I hope you will meet someone perfect for you. Your father had banished me from seeing you, going on the grounds, and as for school, that is the only place we can see each other. I shall miss you, love the kiss, and think of every karma related thing that happens to others.

Sean Slytherin

I totally ignored the gift. How could he say that to me? I thought to myself. Maybe it was a cover, so that if my mother found it, she would be pleased. I finally fell asleep that night. When I woke up, I thought that what happened yesterday was just a dream and that I could still see Sean on my own. I went down for breakfast, and my mother was very upset.

"Why are you so upset?" I asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she screamed.

"Yes mother," I said.

I ate very unhappily. When I got ready to walk to school, I said good bye and left. I went straight to Heather's house. She was crying on the steps outside of the castle.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She-she-she-she-she, she told him. He's gone," she said.

"He, Who's he? Who's gone?" I asked.

"George, George's gone. Out of my life!" she said.

She started into tears. That day we didn't go to school. I found out that George had tried and kind of told her mother off and that he banned George from the castle grounds.

"My mother, how-w c-could she do such an h-horrible thing to m-me?" said Heather.

"George! What am I supposed to do now? Her mother hates me for kissing her!" panicked Sean.

"Sean, just let her go. There are other girls that I'm sure you'd love. And once you find that girl, then you will forget all about Roxy." said George.

"I will never ever forget Roxy! She's my world. Why would you tell me to find someone else? I thought you'd understand," said Sean.

"I do understand, but you can't just be miserable for the rest of your life,"

"Why aren't you upset about losing Heather?"

"I don't like showing my emotions."

After the break-ups no one spoke until that next week.

**Chapter 3**

**The Repeat of Meeting of Best Friends**

It was Monday morning when something fabulous happened. Roxy had come up with a full proof plan on had to make her father like Sean.

"Heather!" screamed Roxy.

"Who is it?" said Heather.

"It's me, Roxy, your best friend,"

"Oh. What do you want?"

"Just come down here."

"One sec."

Heather had sped out of the castle.

"Hey! What did you want to tell me?"

"I found out a way that would make my mother see that the Slytherins aren't so bad and that if we dated no one would care. First I would sweeten my mother up by compliments and other things, then I would try and find things to do with her, and lastly I will go for the kill and ask her a question, and try and fix up their friendly relationship."

"Wow, can I try and use it on my mother too?"

"Sure."

That day after school Heather and I ran into Sean and George.

"Sup," said Heather and I.

"Sup," they said.

I ran into Sean's arms and hugged him. Heather wanted some alone time with George.

"I have a plan that might just work on my mother."

I told Sean the plan.

"When did you come up with this plan?"

"I had some spare time. I should hurry before my mother thinks that you kidnapped me. I love you Sean and I hope that you'd never forget that."

"I love you too."

"Bye," said Sean and me.

I started to walk quickly. When I got home, I saw my mother waiting for me.

"Where were you?" said Queen Rowena Ravenclaw.

"I was taking the long way home. I just wanted to see nature, not city and lights. Mother, why doesn't the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins get along?"

"It's because when we made Hogwarts, everyone branched out and started to make classes that seemed fitting to our personality. And then fate decided that Salazar and I would become more than best friends. That we would have a chance, but then Salazar did something to bring us to pieces. We had a fight and it ended up to us hating each other. And we've never spoke to each other ever since."

"Then why won't you let me date Sean, if you two did hit it off? Why make us feel miserable? What did we do wrong?"

"You two didn't do anything wrong, it's just that well we just don't want to be part of the same family."

"Why don't I go over to the Slytherins and ask King Salazar and I won't tell him that you had anything with this. I'll do it tomorrow, after school."

"Ok, if you feel that it's right."

"Mother, thank you for letting me do this."

"You're welcome Roxy."

**Chapter 4**

**An Exciting Day**

That night I couldn't sleep. I was too happy to see Sean! I finally fell asleep. When I woke up, I sprang out of bed and did all of my morning stuff and ran over to Heather's castle.

"HEATHER!" I screamed.

"What?"

"Get down here!"

"Ok!"

She came running down the stairs to see why I wanted her.

"What?"

"I can see Sean today again!"

"Cool, and why?"

"I want to find out about our feud."

"Ok."

That day of school finished quickly. I ran outside to find Sean. Then I found him. I ran over to him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, I'm coming home with you today," I said panting.

"You are?" he said sounding happy and confused.

"Yeah, I am!"

"Cool!"

On the way back home, we talked a lot about what happened with our parents and why they hated each other. We finally got to his house. When we walked inside a bunch of the guards came over to ask why I was here. I told them why I came.

"You should wait here Roxy it might take a while for him to come out of his shell, if you know what I mean,"

He smiled and walked away and into his father's chamber. I heard a lot of yelling from him. I could tell that it was going to be very hard to get him to talk. I would've just asked his mother if she didn't leave his father. We both had that in common but my mother stayed and my father left. Finally I think that I hear Sean and his father.

"Hello my dear lady," said King Slytherin in an upsetting tone.

"Hello sir," I said.

"What did you want?"

"I wanted to know why you hated my family."

"I never really hated your family I just… Wait why am I telling you this? Why did she even send her daughter to do this? If she wanted to know, then she should have come here for herself!"

"Um, I don't know but you opened up to me."

"Well it was because of you mother! She dumbed me! She did something to me! I was perfect and then she did something to take us apart! It was all her!"

"Ok, well she might like you again."

"Yeah, yeah, but I am more of a like 'em or leave 'em type."

"Ok, suit yourself."

Sean and I left the courtyard and went to my house.

"Mother, where are you?" I screamed.

"Yes, honey?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the back courtyard! Guard, come here!"

"Yes, my Queen," said the guard.

"Go and find my daughter and escort her back to me, and hurry, thank you."

The guard walked away and twenty minutes later, we finally got to the back courtyard. My mother was so happy to see me; confused on why Sean was here, and overwhelmed by what news I was going to give and suddenly fainted.

"Mother, mother please, wake up!" I pleaded.

"What? What? Roxy, is that you? What just happened?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to tell you that, yeah, um, Salazar didn't really like the idea of sending the enemy's daughter to find out the weak points of them."

"What did he say?"

"He said that well, it was because of you. She dumbed me. She did something to me! I was perfect and then she did something to take us apart. It was all you."

"Well! Typical Slytherin blood! Rotten! Inconsiderable! Rude!"

"Um, standing right here!" said Sean sounding very upset.

"I'm sorry Sean, just leave now!"

"Mother, you can't do that!"

"Watch me! Guards! Get him off the property! He's banned from the palace!"

"Yes, malady will do."

The guard took Sean to the outside gate and closed the gate on him. Mother and I walked inside.

"You know that I love him! Why are you doing this? Oh, is it because of Salazar rejecting you! Well, that's not my fault!"

"I know it's not! Roxy! I'm going to talk with him, now!"

"Why? You're just going to be rejected by him."

"It's because I at least need to try."

**Chapter 5**

**The Commencing of the Plan**

The next day came. Thank goodness that today was Saturday. My mother did fulfill her destiny by going over to the Slytherins and the good thing is that I got to come.

"Holt! You girl! Why are you here again?" asked the guard.

"I'm here because my mother and I need to talk with Sean and King Salazar. And the name's Roxy Ravenclaw!"

"Okay fine I'll go and get them. Come with me."

We walked through the courtyard, through the grand entrance, and finally in the throne room.

"Wait here."

He walked off to find Sean and the king. That took fifteen minutes. He had finally come back with both of them. I rushed to hug Sean.

"What d'you want, Ravenclaw?" said the king with a little grunt.

"I want to talk to you alone!"

"Very well, guards go for now!"

"Roxy, Sean, go outside or something."

Sean and I left and went in the front courtyard, and took a walk.

"So…"

"So…"

It took a while but Sean and I both kissed for about five seconds. It felt magical! Again! Then it hit me. No one could be that hot and not have a date. I found out that Sean actually had a girlfriend, and her name was Kristin Malloy.

"Wait, what we are doing feels very wrong," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you already have a girlfriend."

"I know but I'll dump her and start dating you."

"I don't want to get in between you and Kristin. I-I should just go before I ruin something."

"Roxy, wait!"

"I know what it feels like to be happy with someone and I can't have you be happy with someone and then I get in the way."

"Roxy!"

I ran all the way to my room about to burst into tears. When I got into my room, I slammed the door and then remembered about my mother. I ran all the way back into the throne room.

"Mother where are you!" I screamed.

"Father where are you!" Sean screamed.

"Have you seen my mother and no I haven't seen your father." I said quickly.

"I haven't got a clue."

We turned around to see them both walking toward us. They looked like they were part of a war.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The rebels had rebelled again," said Rowena.

"I'll go and take care of them."

"No Roxy, you aren't going alone and just plan out NO!"

"I'll go with her," Sean said.

"Sean you aren't going!" Salazar said.

"If we could barely take them on then how are you two supposed to defeat them?" my mother asked.

"Well you've always said that I was more advanced with potions and spell casting and spell incantations."

"I did say that a lot."

"I'm going weather you like it or not."

"I'm going to." Sean said.

"Oh fine you two can go," both parents said.

I ran home again and got black clothes on and ran back to find their trail.

**Chapter 6**

**The Tracking of Rebels**

"Shhh! Sean, come I think that I found them!" I yelled quietly.


End file.
